Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades are the primary elements for converting wind energy into electrical energy. The blades have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side surface towards a suction side surface, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to the generator for producing electricity.
The rotor blades typically consist of a suction side shell and a pressure side shell that are bonded together at bond lines along the leading and trailing edges of the blade. An internal shear web extends between the pressure and suction side shell members and is bonded to opposing spar caps affixed to the inner faces of the shell members. With typical blade configurations, the spar caps are continuous members that span the length of the rotor blade.
Many of the blade components are constructed of a composite laminate materials optionally reinforced with one or more fiber materials, e.g. via a resin infusion process. For example, conventional spar caps are formed using a vacuum-assisted resin transfer molding (VARTM). The VARTM process is a technique that uses vacuum pressure to drive resin into a mold. More specifically, plies or pultruded plates may be laid into the mold and covered with an infusion bag. Vacuum is then applied and resin is introduced into the spar cap mold to form the spar caps.
Once the pultruded plates are machined, however, transportation to the spar cap mold can be difficult. In addition, during the manufacturing process, the pultruded plates may shift within the mold before the components are infused together.
Accordingly, the industry would benefit from an improved manufacturing process for spar caps that addresses the aforementioned issues.